The New Girl
by WhiteRose-BumbleBee-SnowBird
Summary: This story is about two girls who squeeze their way into dalton. Blaine's sister Sarah and a new girl, Jen. Blaine/Kurt, Wes/David, Nick/Jeff, and Sarah/Jen. Rating will change. WARNING: Self Harm
1. Chapter 1

Sarah Anderson was the only girl at Dalton Academy, all thanks to her dad, and she was the sister of Blaine Anderson. One Monday afternoon she was in her room singing a song unbeknownst to her that she was about to make a new friend.

Jennifer Vedock walked down Warbler hall trying to find a certain Blaine Anderson's dorm. She knocked on the door and waited a bit until the door opened. "Um, hello." Blaine said as he saw her.

She smiled shyly. "Um hi. Headmaster Harrison said for me to come to you or to go to your sister if you were busy. I'm, uh, new here."

Blaine nodded and opened his mouth to speak. "Blaine! Get back here so we can finish this level!" Jennifer heard from inside the dorm.

Blaine sighed. "I'll be back in a second David!" He called back before walking all the way out of his dorm and closing the door. He chuckled lightly and looked at Jennifer. "So yeah I'm a tad bit busy but I can take you to my sister's dorm, just follow me." Jennifer nodded and followed Blaine to Sarah's dorm. As they approached her door Blaine stopped and chuckled. "Sounds like she's practicing."

Jennifer raised an eyebrow at Blaine. "Practicing?"

Blaine nodded at Jennifer. "She participates in lessons and small performances with our glee club, The Warblers. She just doesn't perform in sectionals or anything like that. Best to wait until she's done." Blaine patted Jennifer's shoulder and she nodded as he walked away.

When Sarah finished singing Jennifer took a deep breath and knocked before entering slowly. Sarah put her markers away and looked up as she moved her hair from her face. She looked at Jennifer for a second before slowly taking her headphones out. "Um, hi, can I help you?" Sarah set her headphones down on her night stand.

"Um yeah. I'm new here and the headmaster said to come to you if your brother was busy or if I was more comfortable with being shown around by a girl." Jen bit her lip and looked down.

Sarah nodded. "So which one was it?"

Jennifer looked up, confused before she thought about it and understood. "Oh, he was um busy."

Sarah nodded and stood. "Ok sure, I'll show you around."

Jennifer smiled at Sarah. "Thanks."

Sarah smiled back and nodded trying to stop thinking about how cute Jennifer was. Sarah showed Jennifer around and at the end they ended up at Sarah's dorm again. "So Wes and David are just friends?" Jennifer chuckled lightly.

Sarah chuckled too as she nodded and looked down. "Yeah according to them."

Jennifer nodded. "Everybody gay here?" She joked.

Sarah shook her head. "No there are some straight guys you'll have a chance with."

Jennifer laughed lightly and shook her head. "Not a chance."

Sarah raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Jennifer blushed lightly but answered. "I actually only like girls."

"Oh." Sarah nodded.

"Yeah, um, you don't have to answer, I'm just curious, um are you straight?"

Sarah bit her lip and shook her head looking down. "No, I'm bisexual."

"Sorry stupid question." Jennifer said.

Sarah shook her head. "No, its fine" Jennifer nodded and looked down awkwardly. Sarah cleared her throat. "Hey, do you know your dorm yet?"

Jennifer shook her head. "No. The headmaster told me to come back after my tour for my package with the papers in it"

Sarah nodded. "Well come on. Lets go see what dorm you're assigned to."

Jennifer bit her lip and nodded. "Ok, lets."

Sarah walked to the headmaster's office with Jennifer and they were let in. "Ah Ms. Anderson I see you've met Ms. Vedock." The headmaster said.

Sarah nodded and then realization dawned on her face. "That I did sir but I actually don't know her first name."

Sarah turned to Jennifer. "Oh, I'm Jennifer but my friends all call me Jen."

Sarah nodded and smiled. "I'm Sarah." Jen smiled back and nodded. Sarah looked back at the headmaster. "Headmaster Harrison, we came to get Jen's envelope."

The headmaster nodded. "Right." He got into his drawer and handed Jen a manila envelope. "Here you are." He smiled and Jen smiled back.

"Thank you headmaster." Jen said as she handle the envelope with care.

"Ok thanks headmaster. Jen lets go see what dorm you have." Sarah said smiling.

Jen and Sarah gave a quick goodbye to headmaster Harrison before going out to the lobby of the school. Jen opened the envelope with a deep breath but didn't take anything out. "Can you tell me?" She held the envelope out to Sarah.

Sarah slowly took the envelope. "You sure?" Sarah asked softly.

Jen nodded. "Positive. You know everybody around here better than I do."

Sarah took the paper out and looked at the small piece. She looked up at Jen and smiled. "Well, I think you'll like your new roommate."

Jen raised an eyebrow. "Why? Who is it?"

Sarah smiled a bit wider and handed Jen her things back. "Me."


	2. Breakups Happen

It was a few days after Jen got settled into she and Sarah's dorm and Sarah was on her bed after classes doing homework when her phone rang. She looked at it and saw her girlfriend's name on her screen, she smiled and picked it up. "Hey babe."

"Don't 'hey babe' me!" Santana, Sarah's girlfriend, said as a greeting.

"Wait, what did I do?" Sarah asked confused.

Santana scoffed. "Don't play dumb. I know there is something going on with you and your new roommate. When were you planning to tell me about her, huh?"

Jen came into the room smiling as she sat her stuff down. "Hey roomie! Who you talking to?" Jen asked

"Is that her?!" Santana exclaimed.

Sarah sighed. "Yes it is. Just calm down babe. I can explain. Nothing is going on between her and I."

Santana scoffed again. "I don't want to hear your explanations. Especially not over the phone."

Santana hung up and Sarah sighed as she pressed the lock button on her phone. "Girlfriend?" Jen asked.

Sarah nodded. "Yeah I need to go talk to her. Be back soon." Sarah quickly left and headed to the all girls school just a few minutes away from Dalton. When she got there she found Santana at her dorm room door. "What's your problem Santana?" Sarah approached her.

"My problem is you have anew roommate! A girl roommate!" Santana put her dorm key away.

Sarah sighed. "And? I don't like her!"

Santana scoffed. "Yeah right! I know you do!"

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Yeah? And? Fine I like her. But you can't tell me that you don't like anybody in this school. Full of girls!" Sarah huffed.

"I don't!"

Sarah rolled her eyes and caught a glimpse of Brittany. She brought Brittany over to her and Santana. "Take Brittany for example. You like her don't you?"

Santana shook her head. "No." She said but Sarah saw Brittany nod.

"I'll take Brittany's word. You can go now Brittany." Sarah looked at Santana.

Santana sighed and took Sarah's hand. "Look this is pointless. You're my girlfriend, I trust you."

Sarah nodded. "I trust you too." She said softly.

Santana captured Sarah's lips with her own and wrapped her arms around Sarah's waist, her hands traveling to Sarah's ass. Sarah's arms wrapped behind Santana's neck. "Wanna come to my dorm?" Santana trailed her lips to Sarah's neck.

"I can't." Sarah tilted her head and closed her eyes with a soft moan.

"Mm and why's that?" Santana squeezed Sarah's ass.

"You know why." Sarah answered.

Santana pulled away and rolled her eyes. "You still aren't going to give up your damn v-card?"

Sarah looked at Santana in shock. "That's all you wanted. My body."

Santana chuckled and shook her head. "I don't want your body, why would I? Its fat and ugly. All I wanted from you was sex."

Sarah sucked in a deep breath. "I knew all the times you said I was beautiful you were lying." Sarah looked at Santana in disgust.

Santana shrugged and chuckled. "What can I say?" Sarah scoffed and turned to leave, holding back tears and Santana sighed. "Listen bitch, I'll be completely honest." Sarah looked down and stopped at Santana's words. "You're worthless to everybody. Nobody wants you because you're fat and ugly. Just go kill yourself already bitch."

Sarah looked up, still holding back tears . "Maybe I will." Sarah turned and left.

Sarah went back to Dalton and quickly entered her dorm. After seeing that Jen wasn't there, she laid on her bed, grabbed her blade, and rolled up her sleeve. Over the scars on her left arm, she pressed the blade into her skin and carved 'fat' 'ugly' and 'unwanted' into her arm. When she was done she laid on her bed, clutching her arm as tears fell. She didn't register the door opening, she didn't know anybody was there until Jen came rushing over. "Oh my god, Sarah."

Sarah looked at Jen in shock as Jen looked over her arm. Jen then went to their bathroom and got what was needed to clean and wrap the cut. After she finished cleaning the cuts and wrapping Sarah's arm in gauze, Jen held Sarah until she stopped crying. When Sarah calmed down she looked up at Jen curiously. "Why are you still here? Why didn't you leave when you saw what I do?" Sarah asked hoarsely.

Jen looked at her and cleared her throat before replaying softly. "Because I do it too."

Sarah looked at her in shock. "Why? You're perfect."

"And so are you." Jen said.

Sarah shook her head, sitting up in her bed. "I'm hardly perfect."

Jen frowned. "Sarah what did your girlfriend say to you?"

Sarah wiped at her eyes. "She finally admitted that she never meant It when she said was beautiful. And she said she didn't want my body because it was fat and ugly, she just wanted sex. Then before I left she told me nobody wanted me and to go kill myself." Sarah took a deep breath as Jen sat there, surprised.

"She sounds like a bitch." Jen finally said.

Sarah nodded and stood up. "Yeah. Anyway, please don't tell anybody about this, not even Blaine knows." Sarah made her way to the door after rolling her sleeve down.

Jen nodded and looked at Sarah confused. "Ok, I won't but where are you going?"

Sarah looked at Jen. "Dinner time." She answered. "Come on."

Jen stood and nodded. "Oh, ok." She followed Sarah out of their dorm and to the cafeteria for dinner, where they sat down at the Warblers table after getting food. After everybody was seated, Jen leaned over to whisper in Sarah's ear. "Hey, can you go over everybody's names again?"

Sarah chuckled and nodded. "Sure, I'll tell you the ones you're most likely to talk to." She pointed to each person as she said their name. "So the three council members: David, Wes, and Thad. David and Wes claim they have girlfriends and don't like each other but none of us believe them. Then there's Nick and Jeff who, unlike Wes and David, are actually together and proudly lets everybody know." As she said this Nick and Jeff had started teasing and kissing each other. "There's John, who's the beatboxer for the Warblers. And there's my brother Blaine, the lead singer for The Warblers, and Kurt, the two who need to get together already but are too oblivious to see that they like each other."

Jen smiled at Sarah. "Thanks."

Sarah nodded and they started having conversation with everybody. Jen was getting to know everybody better and the Warblers were getting to know Jen better. Sarah talked and laughed with them all, not letting anybody suspect she wasn't really that happy.


	3. They All Just Use Her :(

A few days later as Sarah walked to her dorm she was stopped by a boy named James. "Hey there beautiful! I was wondering if you want to get coffee with me some time?"

Sarah looked at him in shock before nodding slowly. "Sure when?"

The boy smiled "How about now?"

Sarah nodded "Ok sure." They headed to get coffee and talked and talked. Sarah knew the feeling that she was having but she didn't pay it any mind. It lead to them making out and him tugging at her clothes. "No, no stop, we can't."

He stopped and looked at Sarah. "You cant make out with me and then not give me sex." James said.

"I'm not ready." Sarah said worriedly.

James smiled "Oh a virgin even better." He went back to kissing Sarah and tugging at her clothes. She broke free but he caught her. "Come on slut. Give me what I want. Lets see how much of a dirty whore you really are."

She broke free again and ran to her dorm, tears falling. She locked herself in the bathroom with her blade. She undressed after she decided to leave a note on the door for Jen. She climbed into the tub full of water and pressed the blade to her stomach carving "Whore" there. She then carved "Slut" into her thigh. As she was doing all this Jen came in and saw the note. She started pounding on the door, calling Sarah's name. Sarah let more tears fall as she put the blade to her wrist. "Just go Jen! Stop acting like you care." She called out before pressing the blade into her skin and made a cut.

"I'm not leaving! I really do care!" Jen called.

Sarah cut into her wrist again. She watched as the blood dripped down her arm. More tears fell as she cut again a little deeper. Jen got the door open and she rushed in. She gasped at the sight Sarah looked up at her."Don't look at me. I'm fat and ugly." Sarah made another cut mindlessly.

Jen grabbed Sarah's wrist that held the blade, and held it in her hand. "Stop Sarah you aren't fat and you're not ugly. You're beautiful." Sarah shook her head as the blade slipped from her hand. Jen took the opportunity to pull Sarah out of the tub. She grabbed a towel and wrapped Sarah in it before taking her to Sarah's bed and laying down with her. "Talk to me." Jen said softly. Sarah sucked in a deep breath and explained to Jen what happened. Jen held her the whole time and after Sarah finished Jen felt anger and another emotion she placed as jealousy. "That fucking dick. Sarah you aren't a whore or a slut."

Sarah shook her head. "I am though Jen."

Jen held her tight and shook her head. "We'll argue about that after you get rest." Sarah closed her eyes and slowly drifted to sleep. Just as Jen closed her eyes there was a knock on the door. Jen got up carefully and quietly then opened the door.

"His, is Sarah here?" The boy at the door asked.

Jen's eyes narrowed at the boy she knew as James, she closed the door behind her and glared angrily at the boy. "Listen short stack, you leave Sarah alone, she doesn't want anything to do with you. If you mess with her again, you'll have to deal with me." James slowly backed away and left then Jen went back and laid down, slowly falling asleep with Sarah.

Whenever Jen woke up Sarah was no longer in her arms or anywhere in their room to be found. Jen got out of bed and searched for her worriedly. She didn't find her in the bathroom and so she left their room and went searching. She ran into Charlie and her eyes widened as she stopped him. "Do you know where Sarah is?" Jen asked, knowing how close they were.

"She asked me to leave her some time alone in my dorm since nobody is there and nobody visits when I have a sock on the door." Charlie explained.

Jen looked at Charlie. "So, you out a sock on the doorknob and left to give her some privacy?" Jen asked.

Charlie nodded. "She needed guaranteed privacy."

Jen hugged him. "Thanks Charlie." She ran off to Charlie's room and when she got there, she stopped and stood outside of the door, listening.

Jen heard Sarah's beautiful voice ring through and she listened carefully. "She's only 17, her whole life's ahead of her."

Jen heard Sarah start singing and she instantly recognized the song. She knew that it wasn't Sarah's normal type of song to sing but she also knew it was helping Sarah express how she feels in what she thinks is privacy.

"She hates school because the people there discredit her."

Jen thought of how Sarah had been bullied and used and she frowned, cracking the door open slightly.

"Her boyfriend tries to show her that's not how it seems. But everyday she just gets lowered by her self-esteem." Sarah opened her eyes as Jen slowly walked in and she looked at Jen but didn't stop singing the song. "He let's her know that every night will bring a brighter day, she even tried to overdose and take her life away."

Jen watched Sarah and her eyes caught sight of a pill bottle of Sarah's dumped out on Charlie's dresser, and Jen's eyes widened slightly.

"She's feeling hopeless there just sitting down beside her bed, then he takes his hand and places it beside her head. He tries to hold her but with every touch she still resists,"

Jen slowly sat down on Charlie's bed watching Sarah.

"And then he sees the scars that bury deep within her wrists." Jen saw Sarah run her fingers down her covered left arm. "She's feeling numb, he tries to beg and plead and ask her 'why?' She says this way she has control of the pain she feels inside. He asking her 'how long its going since you've felt this way?

Because you got me here just feeling so damn helpless.' She says 'Its been a while I guess I needed better luck."

Jen slowly shakes her head at Sarah knowing how much Sarah really believes that.

"And then he screams at her and tells her 'Baby never cut!'"

Jen watches Sarah as she sings the song, looking at Jen every now and then. As the song drew to a close, Sarah walked over to the IPod dock. "You can do anything, just promise baby you won't cut."

Sarah unplugged her IPod and went to Jen. Jen stood and wrapped Sarah in a hug, Sarah hugged her back and laid her head on Jen's shoulder. "Its ok. I'm here. I'm not leaving. Ever." Jen whispered. Sarah nodded and hugged Jen as tightly as possible.


	4. Tragic Happenings

It was a couple days later and Jen had discovered Sarah had swallowed a few of those pills. Since Jen had found out that day she watches Sarah carefully. Jen was her new dorm that day, after getting adjusted you get a new dorm to yourself if one is available, doing homework when Charlie came barging in. Jen looked at him confused. "Tell me what's been going on with Sarah." He said as he stood in front of Jen.

Jen raised an eyebrow at Charlie and stood. "What are you talking about?"

"She ran into her dorm about ready to cry and locked herself in and won't answer me."

Jen immediately ran down to Sarah's dorm. "I'll text you!" Jen called as she hurried to Sarah's dorm.

She knocked on the door and called for Sarah. "Sarah!" Jen didn't get an answer so she called out for Sarah a few more times with still no answer. Jen remember the extra key to Sarah's dorm that Sarah forgot in Jen's dorm when helping her move the previous day.

Jen went and grabbed the key then went back to Sarah's dorm and unlocked her door. Jen ran over to Sarah's bed where Sarah was laying. Jen looked over Sarah and saw her arms covered in blood and pills spilled on the floor. Jen saw Sarah struggling for breath and tears started to spill over onto Jen's cheeks. "Sarah!" Jen tapped her cheek. "Come on baby" Jen didn't eve catch the slip up as she continued trying to get Sarah to open her eyes. "Come on baby don't die on me. Please, I love you!" Jen tapped Sarah's cheek again and her eyes fluttered open slowly. "Sarah come on." Jen put pressure on Sarah's arms with her hands. Sarah shook her head but couldn't speak. "Blaine!" Sarah called since his dorm was right across the hall.

He came out and into Sarah's dorm. "Yeah?" His eyes widened when he saw his sister.

"Call 911." Jen looked at him then back at Sarah as Sarah shook her head again. "Stop that Sarah. You're going to the hospital. I'm sorry, I can't save you alone this time."

Blaine called for an ambulance and within minutes there was paramedics coming in with a stretcher. Blaine went in the ambulance with Sarah and Jen got a ride to the hospital from Charlie. On the way there Jen had to explain to Charlie about the cutting and bullies that started it. She explained how Sarah can be triggered also. By the time she finished they were at the hospital and Jen ran into the waiting room. She ran straight up to Blaine. "How is she?"

Blaine shrugged and sat Jen down next to him. "They didn't say anything. They just rushed her into the back."

Jen sat back with a sigh trying not to cry. After what seemed like forever, a doctor came out. "Family of Sarah Anderson?"

Charlie, Blaine, and Sarah all stood up and made their way to the doctor worriedly. "Is she ok?" Jen asked before anybody else could.

The doctor nodded at her. "Yes, she will be fine. We had to give her a couple stitches and bandaged her arms up. She has to stay here under 72 hour suicide watch then after we recommend counseling."

Blaine and Jen both nodded. "Can we see her now?" Blaine was the one to ask.

The doctor nodded. "Yes just please be careful with her. She's asleep right now, she needs rest. She'll wake up once the sedation wears off. Just give it time." The doctor took them to her room and then left them to visit.

Charlie was the first one to leave requesting a text from one of them when Sarah woke up. Blaine asked Jen if she was going to go back to school and Jen shook her head immediately. "No. I'm not leaving her side. Ever again. I left her side for a little bit when this all happened and I'm never leaving her side again."

Blaine smiled at Jen and got up grabbing his blazer. "Tell her how you feel sometime soon." He gave her a smile and a pat on the shoulder before kissing his sleeping sister's cheek and then he left, requesting the same thing from Jen as Charlie.

Jen moved her chair to be right next to the hospital bed, she put her hand on Sarah's leg and sighed. "Sarah you can be such an idiot sometimes." Jen chuckled. "But I still love you." Jen felt the tear ready to spill over and she didn't stop them this time. "Damnit Sarah. You should've came to me. I could've helped you. God I'm just glad Charlie told me and I found you in time. I don't know what I would have done if-" Jen cut herself off and laid her head on Jen's leg as she let the silent tears go until she eventually fell asleep.

When Sarah finally woke up, Jen was in the same position, asleep. Sarah, confused, shook Jen awake. "Jen, hey wake up." She whispered.

Jen sat up straight, awake. "What?"

"What are you doing here?" Sarah asked confused.

"I was worried about you so I stayed." Jen explained.

"But what about school?" Sarah sat up a little.

Jen shrugged. "It'll be fine. Don't you ever do this to me, to your brother, again."

That statement reminded Sarah, "Um Jen?"

Jen looked at Sarah. "Yeah?"

"When you um found me did, did you mean what you said? That, that you love me?" Sarah was playing with her fingers as she spoke.

Jen looked down, blushing. "You caught that? Damn."

Sarah looked at Jen smiling and saw the blush on Jen's cheeks. "Well j-just so you know, I love you too." Sarah said blushing now also.

Jen looked at her, surprised. "Really?"

Sarah nodded and bit her lip. "Will, will you kiss me?" Sarah asked hopefully. Jen got up and slowly attached their lips, kissing her soft and sweet and they both saw fireworks. When they pulled away they looked at each other stunned at how amazing that one kiss felt. "Wow." Sarah whispered.

Jen nodded in agreement. "Yeah." Sarah blushed and looked away, biting her lip. Jen smiled at Sarah and how cute she looked. "Sarah?" Jen said softly, still smiling.

Sarah looked at her. "Yeah?"

Jen took a deep breath before talking again. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Sarah smiled wide and nodded. "Yes. I will."

Jen smiled and kissed Sarah again. "All the more reason for me not to leave your side this whole time you're in here." Jen smirked and sat back down in her chair .

Sarah groaned. "Really? Jen, you gotta go to school."

Jen shook her head. "Baby, you're more important than anything, especially school. I'm not leaving your side so don't even try to make me." Jen took Sarah's hand as she sighed in defeat.

"Fine." Sarah intertwined their fingers, smiling.

Jen turned their hands so that Sarah's wrist faced up. "This, no more baby. I'm here for you, you come talk to me when you feel the urge, please."

Sarah turned Jen's arm so that her scars were shown. "You too babe."

Jen nodded and stood up. "As long as you stick to talking to me, I'll stick to talking to you." Jen then leaned down and kissed both of Sarah's bandaged wrists.

Sarah smiled and pulled at Jen's hand to bring her close. Once Jen was close enough, Sarah kissed her smiling. When they pulled away Sarah scooted over. "Come lay down and go back to sleep with me."

Jen nodded and climbed in the bed. "Ok baby." They cuddled and drifted back to sleep.


	5. Really Santana!

The next day what woke both Sarah and Jen was the nurse coming in to check on Sarah. When she saw Sarah was awake she left and got a doctor. The doctor came in and smiled at Sarah. "Hello Sarah, how are you feeling?"

Sarah shrugged still cuddled up with Jen. "I feel fine. No pain, nothing."

The doctor nodded. "Ok well there are stiches in your arms and we have to keep you here under 72 hour suicide watch." When Sarah heard this, she rolled her eyes. "And we have recommended counseling. Your brother set you up with one of our counselors downstairs before he left yesterday." Sarah groaned and leaned her head back. The doctor nodded. "I understand you may not want to go but it is highly recommended. The nurse will be back in soon with breakfast for you." When Sarah didn't ask any questions the doctor walked out.

"Do I have to go?" Sarah asked as soon as he left.

Jen sighed and nodded. "Yes baby, you gotta go. Anything to help. Me alone isn't always going to be able to help you."

Sarah sighed as the nurse came in with food. "You've got a point." The nurse gave her her food and then walked back out. Sarah ate some of the food and then handed the rest to Jen. "Here. Eat."

Jen shook her head and handed it back to Sarah. "No, I'm not hungry. Besides hospital food is gross and you need it more." Sarah tried to give it to Jen again but Jen shook her head. "If you don't keep it, I'm getting up from this hospital bed."

Sarah sighed and gave in. "Fine." She ate the rest of her food and sat the tray aside. Sarah cuddled up Jen's side and looked up at her. "Good morning."

Jen smiled back. "Good morning baby." She leaned in and kissed Sarah.

It was at that moment in middle of their kiss, that Blaine and Charlie decided to walk in. Charlie whistled at them and they pulled away. Sarah looked at Charlie. "Really?"

He shrugged smiling. He then walked over and hugged Sarah. "You're awake. Finally."

Sarah hugged him back. "Yes I'm awake."

After Charlie walked away, Blaine came over and hugged Sarah before pulling away and he smacked her head. "Don't ever do that to us again. Sarah rubbed her head as Jen held her tighter, glaring at Blaine.

"You're lucky you have all that gel in your hair or else I'd get you back." Sarah said to him.

"I'd start loving your brother again." Blaine turned to Jen. "Or in your case, start loving your future brother-in-law again." Blaine said to Jen's glare before he held up McDonald's. "Because I brought you guys some food." Jen grabbed the McDonald's bag that Blaine was handing her, eagerly. Blaine raised an

eyebrow and chuckled at Jen as he handed Sarah her food. "Hungry are you?" Jen blushed and went back to eating.

Sarah looked at her. "Should've eaten the food offered you." Sarah said as she are her food much slower than Jen.

"I wanted you to eat. You needed it." Jen defended herself.

Sarah shook her head and ate a little bit more before setting it aside, full now. "Thank you." Sarah said to Blaine.

Blaine nodded. "No problem. I knew Jen would be hungry and you hate hospital food, besides they don't feed you much here. So I was just looking out for my sister and future sister-in-law."

Jen looked up at Blaine as she finished her food. "Thank you." She sad around her food.

Sarah smacked her shoulder. "Don't talk with your mouth full." Jen looked at Sarah and swallowed her food before sticking her tongue out. Sarah leaned over and licked Jen's tongue then winked. Charlie made gagging sounds as Blaine looked away and Jen blushed. Sarah looked over at Charlie who was closest to the T.V. "Just stop already and put the T.V. on for me."

Charlie turned the T.V. on and changed it to the channel Sarah wanted. Sarah and Jen cuddled and watched T.V. until lunch time. Sarah had just finished her lunch when Santana walked in. Jen saw her and immediately got up. "What are you doing here?" She asked Santana.

"To visit Sarah. I heard what happened and felt bad. What were you doing cuddling with her?" Santana answered with a glare.

Sarah scoffed and shook her head. "Felt bad. Yeah right, she put me in here." Sarah mumbled.

Jen heard it and glared at Santana. "I happen to be her girlfriend. The one who is going to love her right and not use her for sex!"

Santana's eyes narrowed in anger and she slapped Jen across the cheek. Jen looked at Santana in shock holding her cheek as everybody stare at Santana. Jen grabbed Santana's shoulders and pushed her back against the wall before punching Santana. Jen didn't stop there and proceeded to punch Santana in the nose. Santana managed to punch Jen a couple times before Jen regained her composure and punched Santana in the gut. Sarah then went to get out of bed but Blaine shook his head and stood up. He went over to the two fighting and pulled them apart. "Stop it! Both of you. Santana go back to your school." Santana looked at Jen, ready to kill her, then back at Blaine. "Go Santana." Blaine said again.

Santana huffed and looked at all of them. "No me gusta." She said before walking out.

Blaine gave Jen a look and she sighed before raising both her hands, nodding before cuddling back up with Sarah in slight pain. "Bad." Sarah said to Jen before lightly kissing her cheek.

"Summer break is coming up. Coming home or going somewhere?" Blaine asked Sarah. Sarah shrugged and yawned. "Don't know yet."

Jen bit her lip and looked at Sarah. "I have a summer job as a lookout and I was hoping you'd like to go with me." She said to Sarah.

Sarah smiled and nodded. "Sure. Of course." She looked at Blaine. "There's your answer." She smiled happily.

"You take care of my little sister." Blaine said to Jen.

Jen nodded. "I will."

Blaine nodded and looked at Sarah. "We gotta get back to school. Love ya sis." Sarah nodded and after both Charlie and Blaine hugged her goodbye they left the two love birds alone.

Sarah yawned again and Jen pulled her close. "Take a nap baby. You need it."

Sarah nodded and looked at Jen. "Take one with me?"

Jen nodded. "I'll take one with you."

Sarah smiled and kissed Jen. "I love you." Sarah said as she laid her head on Jen's chest.

"I love you too baby." Jen smiled and closed her eyes.

Sarah drifted to sleep and Jen followed soon after.


	6. Summer Vacation :)

It was the first day of summer break and Sarah was still in her room making sure she had everything. She gave herself a thumbs up before going to her dresser for an outfit. Jen walked into her room quietly and smirked at the sight of her girlfriend standing in her bra and underwear. "Damn. I knew I was gonna walk in to see my hot ass girlfriend." Jen said. Sarah gasped and turned to Jen wide eyed. Jen smiled and walked over to Sarah. "But I wasn't expecting all this sexiness." Jen wrapped her arms around Sarah's waist, smiling.

Sarah blushed and looked down. "I was just getting dressed so we could leave when you got here."

Jen smiled and gave Sarah a kiss before pulling away. "Want me to wait outside?"

Sarah bit her lip as she thought about it. "Help me choose what to wear?"

Jen nodded and went to Sarah's dresser. "Sure." She looked through and eventually found the perfect outfit for Sarah to wear. She smiled and turned, handing it to Sarah.

Sarah grabbed it with a raised eyebrow. She put the outfit on and smiled. "I forgot about this." She said to Jen.

Jen smiled at the sight. "I like it on you. Where'd you get it?"

Sarah blushed and looked away. "I bought it. Back when I first met you. I meant to wear it to impress you."

Jen smiled and kissed Sarah's cheek. "Well I like it. And you didn't have to wear anything to impress me. I've liked you since I met you. Ready to go baby?"

Sarah nodded and grabbed her bag. "Yeah I'm ready." Jen smiled and took Sarah's hand as they walked downstairs to the living room. "Bye mom. Bye dad. I'll be back before school starts." Sarah said to her parents.

Her mom came up to her and hugged her. "I'm gonna miss you this summer." Her mom pulled away and looked at Jen. "Take care of my daughter."

Jen nodded at Sarah's mom. "I will Mrs. Anderson."

Sarah frowned when her dad didn't even look at them and just kept staring at the game on the T.V. Sarah took Jen to the kitchen to say goodbye to Blaine. "We're leaving now Blaine." Sarah said as they entered the kitchen where Blaine was eating a sandwich.

Blaine hugged Sarah. "Stay safe." He said to both Sarah and Jen.

Sarah nodded. "We will."

Blaine looked at Sarah. "Dad?"

Sarah shook her head. "Didn't even look at us."

Blaine nodded. "Figures. Only takes him about a minute to bs the homophobic dick he is after finding out."

Jen opened her mouth to say something but Sarah shook her head then looked at Blaine. "I know. He barely even cared that you were in the hospital when we were in our old school."

Blaine nodded and hugged Sarah again. "Just go have fun. Forget about him for the summer."

Sarah nodded as they pulled away. She took Jen's hand and they walked to the front door. Sarah ignored her dad's glare and hoped Jen didn't notice. "Love you mom." Sarah said before they left.

They got in the car and Sarah cuddled up to Jen's side, still holding her hand. "What's with your dad?" Jen asked.

"He's homophobic. He won't accept me or my brother. My mom is find with it though. Blaine and I usually stay in our rooms when my dad is drunk. He gets really angry and abusive."

Jen nodded and held Sarah tighter, angry at her dad but she kept her cool. Once they finally got to their destination, they grabbed their things and went to their cabin. Sarah smiled at Jen when they say their stuff down. "What?" Jen asked.

"I like it here." Sarah said looking around.

Jen chuckled at her. "Baby, we've only been here for like five minutes."

Sarah shrugged at Jen. "So? I still like it here."

Jen smiled and kissed Sarah. "Well good because we're going to be here for the whole summer." Sarah smiled and took Jen's hand, pulling her out of the cabin. "What're we doing?" Jen asked.

Sarah shrugged as they walked away from the cabin. "Just exploring." Jen nodded and walked with Sarah, looking at everything. Jen came to a stop all of a sudden. Sarah turned and looked at Jen curiously. "Babe?"

"Hang on." Jen said. She took Sarah with her as she walked forward.

"Jen?" Was the first thing Sarah heard from an unknown kid.

"Alex?" Jen asked as Sarah stood confused.

"What are you doing here?" Alex asked.

"I should be asking you that, I live around here now, remember?" Jen said as Sarah stood by awkwardly, not saying anything.

Alex nodded. "Oh right, I gotta talk to you about that. But first, gonna introduce us?"

Jen looked at Sarah. "Oh, yeah. Alex this is my girlfriend, Sarah. Sarah this is my best friend, Alex." Sarah waved shyly.

"Nice to meet you." Alex said.

Jen smiled and looked at Sarah. "Baby, do you want to continue looking around or take Alex to our cabin to talk to him?"

Sarah thought for a moment. "Cabin." Jen nodded and the three of them walked to the cabin.

They got back to their cabin with Alex and Jen pulled him in with them. "So, what are you doing here?" Jen asked him.

Sarah sat down on she and Jen's bed as they talked. "Well, I've actually moved here too." Alex answered with a smirk.

Jen's eyes widened and she hugged Alex tightly. "Since when?!"

"I just got here in the middle of last week. My mom said the closest school to where we live is Dalton Academy so I guess that's where I'm going." Alex explained.

Jen turned to Sarah. "Baby!"

Sarah looked at her with a smile. "I heard babe."

Alex raised an eyebrow. "What am I missing here?" He asked.

Jen turned back to him. "That's where we go!"

Alex looked at them confused. "But that's an all boys school, isn't it?"

Sarah got up and stood next to Jen with a sigh. "It is, but before my dad found out that I like girls he paid over the tuition price for me to continue going to the same school as my brother." Sarah explained.

Jen nodded. "And my mom put up a huge fight with them about it because I didn't have another school close enough to go to."

Alex nodded in understanding. "Oh, ok. So, we'll be going to school together?"

Jen and Sarah nodded simultaneously. "Yup." Jen answered.

Alex smiled and hugged them both. "At least I'll know a couple people." He let go of them. "Guys I gotta go, ok? I'll talk to you guys later."

Jen and Sarah nodded and said goodbye to him before he left. Jen closed the door behind him and smiled at Sarah. "Cuddles?"

Sarah chuckled and nodded. "Cuddles." They got into bed together and cuddled, maybe a little bit of lip locking and tongue tangling.


End file.
